


【西團】雙重面孔

by ObsidianOnVelvet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet
Summary: 春夢庫洛洛以及尋釁滋事庫洛洛。其中一個喜歡西索。
Relationships: Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西團
Kudos: 5





	【西團】雙重面孔

*走火入魔ooc

*除念前

  
  
（2）

等待西索從GI出來的期間，一個天氣睛朗的下午，庫洛洛就著窗櫺與植物的疏影，在廢墟中做了一個夢。

他夢到自己和紅髮的魔術師一絲不掛地在床上纏綿。他們的身軀交織著力量與欲望，卻無關生死和戰鬥。那是純粹享樂與縱慾的交合。他們發出了滿意的喘息，然後接吻，彼此契合，直至其中一個人達到圓滿，然後另一個人才滿足自己。他們互相索求，交換了不同的方式，卻又好像怎麼都不夠，拚命地將自己揉進對方，終於把最後一點精力也榨乾。兩個人都筋疲力竭，連退出的動作也乾脆省下，就那樣用相擁的姿勢沉沉睡去。  
  
忽然有種本應如此的錯覺。庫洛洛想。那可是平行世界的托夢？  
  
若是在別的世界線，他們有很多方法分出勝負，而不是使用這種破釜沉舟的形式，去收割、去抹殺、去變得更強大。  
  
他拎起擱在大腿上看到睡著的科幻鉅著，望了一下茶几上的遊戲機。  
  
一個人的生活很好。  
日子難得平和，他也暫時沒有到處為非作歹。  
但他有些想他了。  
  
庫洛洛望著那張被他當作書籤的鬼牌。  
  
他突然有些靈感。  
  
關於如何置他於死地的靈感。  
  
於是他臉上有淺淡的笑意。  
  
從前他是怎樣都不想殺西索的。他是他的蜘蛛之一。在成為蜘蛛之前，他們有同樣的出身。流星街人，在自己的國度或許會為了生存資源彼此殺戮，但在外世界，卻對自己人有種本能的袒護意識。任何在外世界的損兵折將，對他們而言，都是一種剝奪。  
  
除卻這一層本能般吝惜，人命對庫洛洛而言不過塵埃。西索的命，對他來說也應當如此。他卻從這顆入眼的風沙，發現了一沙一世界的無窮奧妙。  
  
作為同類，他們對彼此可以有高度理解，卻從來不曾到達惺惺相惜的境界。他們總是默默地互相關注，他縱容西索，放任他；而西索追逐他、渴望他。庫洛洛充分了解西索對他抱持著怎樣的欲望，那個與他冠冕堂皇的原則——團員間不可私鬥、不可反目成仇——背道而馳的欲望。  
  
因著這份衝突，庫洛洛總是小心翼翼地保持距離，當他遠離，西索總要緊追不放，每次任務後總是居心叵測地對他戀戀不捨，他曾為此不勝其煩、不堪其擾、甚至半夜裡輾轉難眠。爾今，在他落難的時刻，甜蜜的磨合期從天而降，他終於知道自己被歸為另一個人生命中不可或缺的一部分，逃不掉也躲不過。庫洛洛本不願意作為他人慾望的容器存在――沒有人可以對他這樣做。只是，當欲望在日積月累下彼此重合，容器可以彼此填滿，那又另當别論。  
  
於是他放開了一些固執，想一同活著的固執，想看他恣意又自由地為禍人間的固執。他順著他、答應他、成全他，贈予他夢寐以求的決鬥，甚至承諾他不死不休――最後那點他沒有告訴過西索。他想給他一個驚喜。  
  
他開始思索起那個靈感帶給他成倍增長的力量。  
  
書上說，喜歡一個人，會令自身有所成長。

或許並沒有說錯。

即使那種成長，要以性命為代價。  
  
唯願足矣。  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  
（1）  
  
  
"西索，如果我不給你想要的戰鬥，你會憎恨我嗎？"  
  
"現在就殺了你♠️"  
  
庫洛洛笑了起來。  
  
"你竟然能比我還無賴。"  
他撫著西索的臉，眼中的星辰閃閃爍爍，叮叮噹噹，全是帶笑模樣。  
"為了我。"  
  
下一秒他便被按倒地上。這麼近的距離是會出事的，庫洛洛想，這下他肯定要被吃抹乾淨了。於是便不反抗——不打破對方強吻的樂趣了。西索吻他吻得他非常深，不知道是誰先揪著對方的衣領，反正就是一副要幹架的滔滔架勢，唇為槍舌為劍，西索強硬到庫洛洛終於不甘示弱地反擊起來，兩個人在地上滾了幾圈，隨身攜帶的卞氏刀和撲克牌在這刻仿佛化為烏有，衣衫摩挲間尚有更為洶湧的武器尚未出鞘。  
  
那些槍劍開始凌亂地落在他們的肌膚上，從頸脖到胸膛，毫無章法可言，既是玉帛相見，又要大動干戈，身上紅痕一片，尚有鐵馬金戈紛至沓來。西索在庫洛洛有意無意的以身試法下低吼了一聲，於是這兩人便乾脆俐落地捨棄了人類的身份，野獸一樣齒爪並用地互相壓制反抗，野蠻原始得觸目驚心，此起彼伏得不亦樂乎。  
  
這樣的撕殺。  
又或者是那樣的撕殺。  
無論多少次，他都想要。  
只要是跟面前這個人。

只要是庫洛洛。

作為對手，他無法被引誘。  
觸怒他，他將會用永遠的別離懲罰他。  
取悅他，他也不見得會向他投以一瞥。  
  
唯獨是他和他坐在談判桌上，把除念和你我性命擱上天秤，殷殷實實地詢問：庫洛洛•魯西魯，你願意被我親手殺死，踏入你永遠的墳墓嗎？  
  
期待對方點頭頷首，誠誠懇懇跟他山盟海誓：我願意殺死你一千遍一百遍。

唯願足矣。  
  



End file.
